When a user first subscribes to a cable television or phone service, for example, a service provider typically is required to install a cable from a tap to a subscriber interface at the subscriber's house, building, etc. The cable is used to transmit signals between the tap point, which provides access to the service provider's communications network, and the subscriber interface, which is connected to the wires running through the house or building. The type of cable to be installed generally depends upon the particular application, but examples of such cables may include fiber-optic cable, coaxial cable, and telephone cables, as well as others.
During such an installation, a cable installer typically estimates the distance from the tap to the subscriber interface, and the estimated amount of cable is paid off a storage reel. Unfortunately, if a cable installer is in a hurry or fairly inexperienced, this can result in excessive cable waste, since installers are more likely to overestimate the amount of cable needed. Because such cable can be costly, wasting several feet or even tens of feet of cable per installation may thus result in a significant expense to a service provider over numerous installations.
Various prior art attempts have been made to address the problem of cable waste in certain very specific applications. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,930,584 to Hensley et al. discloses a device including a self-propelled projectile for installing a pulling line within a conduit. The housing carries a counter so that a number of revolutions indicates the length of the conduit. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,793,732 to Hamrick discloses a similar apparatus for installing heavy electrical conductors in conduits. Rather than a counter, a tape is instead connected to the projectile and has measuring indicia (i.e., one foot markings) thereon. Once the distance is known, the appropriate length of electrical conductor can be ordered and thereafter installed.
Yet another example of a conduit measuring device is disclosed in U.S. patent publication no. 2002/0133965 to Gilber. In particular, Gilber discloses a handheld device for dispensing a fish tape into a conduit. Markings (i.e., one foot markings) are provided on the fish tape to indicate the length of the conduit.
Despite the advantages provided by the above systems, their use is limited to the installation of cable within a conduit. Yet, such conduits are typically not available for use in outdoor cable television or phone line installations. Moreover, if the numerical markings included on such measuring devices are not printed sufficiently large, or a cable installer is in a hurry, the installer may still end up with the wrong length of cable despite using such a device.